1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of opto-electronic technology, and more particularly to a three-dimensional (3D) light-emitting diode (LED) light-emitting plate.
2. Related Art
Two methods for fixing a high-power LED chip exist in the prior art. In one method, a high-power chip is firstly fixed on a copper support and then powered on to emit light by gold wire bonding, and heat is dissipated through the support. In the other method, a chip is fixed on a surface of an aluminum substrate and then powered on to emit light by gold wire bonding, and a heat dissipation effect is achieved through the aluminum substrate. In both the two structures, the LED is surface-mounted on a plane and then soldered. For the production process in which the LED chip is mounted on the substrate surface, the LED only has an effective light-emitting angle of 65 degrees, and cannot illuminate a large area. In addition, a halo effect occurs, resulting in a color difference between light in the center and edges of a light pattern formed by the LED. Moreover, in the existing product, a fluorescent powder colloid covers a surface of the LED chip and a gold wire, and the gold wire is often broken by the colloid due to thermal expansion and contraction of the colloid and becomes a blind spot. Since the working temperature of the colloid can only be maintained at 80° C. to −10° C., and thermal expansion and contraction of the colloid influences the quality of the chip, the chip is not suitable for use in a severe working environment. The excessively small space causes refraction of the light emitted by the chip inside the colloid, which reduces the luminous performance. The production cost of the existing product is high.